


Stardust Part 4

by purplesocrates



Series: Spacedogs [4]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nigel, M/M, Prostate Massage, Top Adam, ice cubes, it's too hot, naked nigel, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Adam smiles and in answer to the question he takes one of the cubes of ice places it on Nigel’s back who flinches but doesn’t move as Adam places his finger on the ice cube as it creates a small puddle of water mixing with the sweat on Nigel’s back.  Adam then very slowly moves his finger and the ice cube down the central groove of Nigel’s back leaving a glistening cold trail of water.  His skin is so hot that Adam only makes it to about half way down his back before he needs a new ice cube.  Carefully taking one from the bowl he continues the journey down that deep groove until he hits the beginning of the curve of Nigel’s ass.





	Stardust Part 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts).



Adam hears a moan as he enters the apartment.  He has been out for ice and more orange soda that Nigel likes.  Summer in LA is in full swing, the heat is all consuming. The aircon in the apartment is also broken.  Yesterday Nigel bought many fans, for all the rooms and they have been going full pelt ever since but it is still hotter than hell.  Adam makes his way to the kitchen to put the sodas and ice away basking in the cold of the fridge-freezer. He hears the moans again and smiles.  He takes a bowl from the cupboard and fills it with some ice, before making his way to the bedroom where he finds Nigel led out naked on the bed, face down with the fan directly on him.  His tanned skin has a sheen of sweat on it that is far more enticing than Nigel has any idea.

 

“Adam?”  the voice from the pillows mumbles.

 

“Yes.”  He laughs and sits down on the bed next to Nigel who has his eyes closed.  

 

“Did you get ice?”  Nigel asks.

 

Adam smiles and in answer to the question he takes one of the cubes of ice places it on Nigel’s back who flinches but doesn’t move as Adam places his finger on the ice cube as it creates a small puddle of water mixing with the sweat on Nigel’s back.  Adam then very slowly moves his finger and the ice cube down the central groove of Nigel’s back leaving a glistening cold trail of water. His skin is so hot that Adam only makes it to about half way down his back before he needs a new ice cube. Carefully taking one from the bowl he continues the journey down that deep groove until he hits the beginning of the curve of Nigel’s ass.

 

“Mmm Spaceman it’s too hot.” Nigel mumbles.

 

“Too hot for ice cubes?”  Adam responds.

 

“No.”  

 

Adam takes another ice cube and places it on the nape of Nigel’s neck applying a small amount of pressure to help it melt.  “Does this not feel good?”

 

“You know it does.”  Nigel moves his arms and so he is lying on them and turns his head to the side to look at Adam, the pool of water on his neck makes a small rivulet down onto the sheets.  Adam is looking at Nigel in that way he does where he seems to get lost. A look that makes Nigel want to devour him. It makes Nigel smile but it also makes him feel hot and more than a little turned on and it is too hot for that.

 

Adam is now using another ice cube to draw a wet line across the curve of where Nigel’s back turns into his ass. He takes his time watching the ice melt creating that wonderful glistening trail. Nigel watches Adam’s fascination with a smirk on his face. Then another cube is taken from the bowl  Adam places it between Nigel’s ass cheeks lightly moving it down so that the cold runs between. He gets lower and Nigel whispers out a curse as the ice cube or what’s left of it is inserted slightly inside. Nigel feels his muscles contract and release, he swears again.

 

Still with absolute concentration Adam takes another cube and this time reaches up to Nigel’s face. He pushes the cube along Nigel’s lips watching that sheen of water which appears.  Adam keeps the ice cube on Nigel’s lips until it is completely melted then Nigel licks his lips, eyes still locked on Adam whose face is still enraptured with concentration. “What are you thinking about gorgeous?”  Nigel gently asks not wanting to break the spell.

 

“I never really understood before.”  Adam’s voice is soft like a whisper Nigel watches his lips as he speaks.

 

“What?”  Nigel moves slightly closer to him and gently places a cold kiss on Adam’s fingers.

 

“Beauty.”  Adam states simply and Nigel smiles.

 

“What do you mean spaceman?”  Nigel likes to know exactly what his love is thinking, he finds the inner machinations of Adam’s mind endlessly fascinating.  Adam is sat on the bed with him now wearing what he always wears, slacks and a shirt buttoned up all the way, he doesn’t even look hot.  Nigel cannot understand how his love manages to always look perfect even in this oppressive heat. It is almost as if he is not quite of this world that he is a spaceman floating above them all, Nigel wants to catch him and pull him down to his world.

 

“My Dad and Beth they would tell me about beauty and I understood it as a concept.  When I look at the night sky I can see that it is beautiful but I also know what it is, I know its gas and light - science.”  Nigel waits patiently for Adam to continue, to find his words, to put them in just the right order. “When I look at you, especially certain parts of you, I  can _feel_ it.”

 

Nigel smiles and kisses Adam’s hand again his lips are a little warmer. “Feel what?”

 

“Beauty.”  Adam states simply as he looks into Nigel’s eyes, something he does not do often, and Nigel understands why, so when he does it always fills Nigel with awe.   _They are so blue._

 

“You think I am beautiful.”  Nigel says this a little surprised he has never been called beautiful  before, most people think of him as violent and terrible but never beautiful.  He thinks of Adam as beautiful, Adam to him is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.  

 

“Yes.”  Adam says and runs a finger down Nigel’s cheekbone.  “Your skin, I really like your skin.” Adam runs a finger down the groove in Nigel’s back again the water warming up already beginning to evaporate. “Your back, I think it is beautiful.”

 

Nigel laughs softly “I think you are the first person to call me beautiful.”

 

Adam smiles and laughs too “you were the first person to call me beautiful.”  He remembers the day they met in the cafe they still go to.

 

“I remember.”  Nigel says.

 

Adam picks up another ice cube holds it up and smiles. Nigel closes his eyes and hums as he knows what Adam is going to do.  His hand goes down between Nigel’s legs and find his hole Adam runs the ice cube around the rim which causes Nigel to moan softly, then it is inserted and Nigel swears. It feels simultaneously uncomfortably too cold and also erotic at the same time. “Fuck spaceman, how many of those have you get left?”

 

“Just one.”  he says as he feels the one in Nigel’s ass melt over his fingers and the muscles contract around them.

 

Adam uses his other hand to pick up the last cube and he runs it down the curve of Nigel’s ass and smiles.

 

“How are you not hot spaceman?”  Nigel asks opening his eyes.

 

“I am.”  Adam replies.   He is hot, he can feel the heat of the air against his skin and the heat of Nigel like waves hitting him but he is not bothered by it.  Nigel always makes the air around him a few degrees warmer.

 

“What do you want to do spaceman?”  Nigel asks as Adam’s fingers are still gently skirting the rim of his asshole.  Adam grins and reaches to the bedside drawer with his other hand to get the lube.  Nigel groans “spaceman it’s too hot.”

 

“Did the ice not help?”  Adam asks earnestly.

 

The lube is opened and poured onto Adam’s fingers it is still a little cold as Adam slowly inserts the tip of his finger inside.  “Fuck!” Nigel exclaims feeling the cold tip of Adam’s finger.

 

“I just want to make you feel good like you do for me.”  Adam says as he pushes his finger further in. Nigel closes his eyes and moans knowing he is powerless to Adam, he would give him anything and the way his finger feels slightly curved up inside him feels far too good.  

 

“You always make me feel good.”  Nigel manages to breathe out as Adam moves his finger back and forth.   Adam then inserts a second finger scissoring, then finding that sweet bundle of nerves which he gently presses up against.  “Adam!” Nigel whimpers and he can feel his cock is hard and trapped against the mattress, he squirms and moans again because the small movement allows those fingers to brush up against Nigel’s prostate again.

 

Adam then with expert efficiency begins to rub Nigel’s prostate watching as drops of sweat start to form and run down his back.  His skin really is so beautiful, tanned and glistening it makes Adam want to run his tongue down it. The feeling of being in control of Nigel’s pleasure is exhilarating, that he would allow Adam to be this intimate with him is still a source of wonder. The room is filled with Nigel’s soft moans and the breathless awed sounds Adam is making as he feels Nigel’s muscles contracting around his fingers.

 

“Can I fuck you?”  Adam asks breathlessly before he can even stop himself.

 

It takes Nigel a few moments to register the request.  When the words finally reach his brain he manages to open his eyes and look at Adam who has that look again, the one filled with fascination and intensity.  “Yes.” Nigel responds. “Yes.”

 

Adam smiles and removes his fingers from Nigel who whimpers at the loss.  “Stay there.” Adam asks and Nigel nods and watches as Adam gets undressed leaving his clothes, shoes, socks and underwear in a pile on the floor which is very unlike Adam and makes Nigel feel even more turned on.  Eventually Adam is naked and apparently just as aroused as Nigel. Adam picks up the lube and pours some on his hand before stroking his cock a few times looking at Nigel and moaning out his name like a prayer.

 

Nigel shifts again watching Adam pleasure himself.  “I said don’t move.” Adam repeats in a tone of voice that makes Nigel’s cock twitch painfully.  

 

‘You better hurry up then darling.”  Nigel smirks.

 

Adam then settles himself between Nigel’s legs and uses some more lube around his fingers pushing inside Nigel once more finding his prostate and making him moan loudly.  Leaning forward Adam braces himself so he is covering Nigel with his body and licks the nape of Nigel’s neck tasting the sweat against his luminous skin. With his other hand he guides his cock inside Nigel and then begins to roll his hips slowly.  Nigel bucks up against Adam getting used to the sensation. Adam licks and kisses Nigel’s shoulder as he moves his hips again slightly faster and so he is fully seated inside pushing up against Nigel’s prostate.

 

“Fuck!”  Nigel exclaims closing his eyes again as Adam rolls his hips faster.

 

“Nigel, ahhh!”  Adam shouts feeling as the feeling of Nigel tight and warm around his cock feels impossibly good.  He begins to fuck Nigel with harder and faster rolls of his hips and it does not take long until Nigel is coming with a long groan, crying out Adam’s name.

 

“Keep going spaceman don’t stop!”  Nigel shouts as his orgasm wracks his body he can feel his cum sticky and warm beneath him, but he wants Adam to fuck him through his orgasm.

 

Adam doesn’t stop as those muscles tighten around his cock as Nigel comes.  He keeps fucking Nigel until he is an overstimulated, shaking mess. His skin is glowing now and Adam can feel the heat of their combined bodies between them.  Adam comes with a loud wail and one final harsh roll of his hips before collapsing on top of Nigel kissing and biting at his neck.

 

“Fuck.”  Nigel can feel Adam’s smile against the curve of his shoulder.

 

“That felt good.”  Adam says into Nigel’s skin.  “Did it feel good for you?”

 

Nigel laughs “yes spaceman yes it did.”  Nigel manages to move as Adam slips out of him, he turns and grabs Adam in his arms swapping their positions so he is covering Adam.  Leaning down he places his lips on Adam’s and kisses him deeply as Adam moans in to his mouth. Nigel’s hands are suddenly everywhere roaming up and down Adam’s back.  “You are so beautiful too you know that gorgeous.”

 

Before Adam can respond Nigel swiftly sits up and picks Adam up in his arms carrying him into the bathroom and straight into the shower putting Adam down and turning on the water as cold as it will go.  Adam yelps but then is silenced by a kiss from Nigel whose hands are once again roaming everywhere as the water beats down on both of them. Nigel finally feels cool and with Adam slick and wet in his hands he finally feels relaxed.  “Let’s never leave this shower.”

 

“There is more ice.”  Adam says with a smile.

 

Nigel grins and kisses him “oh then its your turn next gorgeous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos encourage my sin....


End file.
